1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of conductive cloth, and more particularly to a color-coated, fouling-resistant conductive cloth with low surface resistance and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the current conductive cloth is formed by performing electroless plating to form metallized fabrics. When plating copper, the conductive cloth has a metallic copper appearance, when plating copper and nickel, the conductive cloth is silvery gray, when plating silver, the conductive cloth is silvery white, or when plating gold, the conductive cloth is golden. The conductive cloth is soft, smooth, and gas permeable, and has the advantages of being lightweight and easily cut. However, due to the metallization effect on the surface of the conductive cloth, the conductive cloth cannot be dyed through using the dyeing technique for common cloth. Therefore, compared with the common cloth with various colors, the appearance of the conductive cloth is relatively dull and is limited in application.
Furthermore, as the surface of the conductive cloth is formed by a metal layer, such as copper, nickel, silver, or gold, it is likely to be influenced by the environmental temperature and humidity, and to be affected by hand traces or other contacts during operation, thus resulting in defects, i.e., oxidation, hand traces, contaminated appearance, or raised surface resistance.
It is known in the prior art that the polyurethane resin or acrylic resin with conductive carbon black is coated on the conductive cloth, so as to get a conductive cloth having a black conductive coating layer. As the coated carbon black is thick, and the conductivity of the carbon black is about 1Ω to about 1000Ω, the conductive cloth having the carbon black coating layer cannot maintain the same low surface resistance as the original conductive cloth. Generally, the surface resistance of the conductive cloth is about 0.007Ω/□ to about 1Ω/□. In addition, the blackness of the carbon black is too dull to exhibit a bright shade of blackness, and what's worse; there is merely a single choice of black, which severely restricts applications of the product.
Since the current conductive cloth has color restriction defects and is easily influenced by the environment, it is necessary to improve the current conductive cloth.